My Nights
by Burton's InuMonster
Summary: Nightmares, blood and being pinned to trees. ONESHOTS! I added the "S" because I'll add more chapters later
1. InuYasha

"Will you just stop being so difficult and go to sleep? Everything is perfectly fine here, just get some rest!" Kagome yelled pushing InuYasha away. "Fine, just promise you'll stay out of trouble…" he began. "I promise, now go to sleep!" she yelled at the human InuYasha in front of her as he walked away. They were in battle that day and both he and Kagome had gotten hurt.

He walked inside and sat down in his usual position. He slipped into sleep in a matter of minutes.

He was suddenly in a thick wood. _'Where am I?'_ he thought. "InuYasha!" Kagome's voice screamed. "Kagome, I'm coming!" he yelled running, he didn't know where he was going, he couldn't smell her anywhere. "Kagome, where are you?!" he yelled. "Hurry, InuYasha!" she screamed. He finally came near to her; she was pinned up to the exact same tree he had spent fifty years on. "Kagome…" he gasped. "Who did this?!" he asked angrily. "That doesn't matter anymore… you're free." She smiled weakly. "Free? Kagome, stay with me, I'm gonna pull out this arrow, just don't die on me." He said reaching for the thin stake on Kagome's chest.

His claws had barely even touched it when golden shocks of purity emanated from the arrow and burned at his hands. He winced in pain. "No use… you're too late, InuYasha…" Kagome said. "No, don't die on me, stay here, Kagome, stay with me!" he yelled reaching for the arrow again when another one pierced his lower back and Kagome's stomach. "Don't die…" he whispered. "Just… don't… die." With that he woke up to see the sun shining in his face.

'_Huh? It was a dream?'_ he thought relieved. "Good morning, InuYasha!" Kagome smiled at him. "H-hey, morning, Kagome." He smiled back. He was beginning to catch the scent of blood; his and Kagome's. "Let me see your cuts." He said "I'm fine, InuYasha, you don't have to worry about it." She smiled. "Yes I do, now let me see your cuts." He said bluntly. "Fine." She growled. She lifted her shirt slightly to reveal a bloody bandage on her belly, then pulled it down a little by her chest to reveal another bloody bandage about three inches from her shoulder. "Happy now?" she asked fixing her shirt. "Yeah…" he whispered. "What about yours? Are you any better?" she asked walking up to him. "Yeah, but they re-opened I guess." He mumbled as she opened up his robe to reveal an even bloodier bandage on his back. "I'll be back, I have to change your bandage." She smiled walking off. _'Thank God it was a dream.' _He thought as he watched Kagome walk out the door.


	2. Kagome

Kagome smiled when she looked at the night sky from the bottom of the well. She sighed and climbed out. She looked up to a nearby tree to see InuYasha sleeping soundly with Shippo hugging on to his head. She giggled and woke up InuYasha. "Oh, hey… you're back." He whispered getting up. "Yeah, sorry I took so long… were you waiting for me all night?" she whispered back, they were both being careful not to wake the young kitsune on InuYasha's head. "Nah, we just got here… Shippo's been bugging me about coming out here with him all day." He frowned. "It's okay, I'm here now." She smiled.

They returned to the hut where Miroku and Sango were sitting and drinking tea with Kaede. "Hey…" Kagome whispered as she set a finger to her lips and pointed at the fox on InuYasha's head. The others smiled and waved. "_I'm going to sleep" _Kagome mouthed, gaining nods from her friends. She took her spot on her sleeping bag before InuYasha gave her Shippo.

After a while Kagome began to dream.

She looked up to see Shippo scurrying around. "W-what are you doing?" she smiled. "Where is he?!" Shippo yelled in panic. "Where is who?" Kagome whispered to herself. "InuYasha! He left and he hasn't been back!" Kagome looked up to see a moonless sky. "Not again." She sighed. "He'll be back." She took her blanket and set it over her shoulder.

"Kagome, get up…" InuYasha's voice whispered loudly giving her harsh shakes. "W-what's wrong?" she asked. "We gotta leave, take the kid." His voice sounded harsh and he was breathing heavily. "Leave? Where?" she asked again; this time a bit more awake. "We're going back to your world, you and the kid stay there, and I'll be back for you as soon as I possibly can." She said helping her up.

The kid? What was he talking about? Shippo couldn't go to the future. "What kid?" she interrogated. "Here…" he said smiling small as he handed her an infant wrapped in blankets. Kagome snapped. _'This baby's mine, isn't it?'_ She thought. "Take him to your home… I'll be back for you and bring you two back when it's safe." He said taking her hands and helping her on his back.

She didn't ask questions, there would be enough time for that later. "InuYasha… what's happening." She asked as he crouched down to let her off. "Just know that I'll be back for you. I'm not gonna let anything happen, I promise." He kissed her then the child's forehead. She blushed. "Leave." He whispered smiling before turning and running off. But Kagome noticed something… InuYasha was crying.

She decided it would be best to leave the child at home then run back. She did this and dashed back.

When she emerged from the well she saw Sango in Miroku's arms; dead. Kagome gasped. "What happened?!" she screamed. "InuYasha… go find him." Miroku answered. He was sobbing loudly. "But… S-Sango…" "JUST GO!" he screamed. Kagome ran blindly.

"InuYasha!" she screamed out. "K-Kagome…?" his voice whispered. Kagome gasped. "InuYasha…! You're okay!" she smiled running to him and helping him up. "You're all bloody, what happened?" she asked. "N-never mind that… where's the baby… is he okay?" he asked looking up at Kagome with his eyes flickering from half to full demon. "He's back home with my mom… but who is he?" she asked. InuYasha laughed and set a bloody hand on her cheek. "This isn't my blood, Kagome." He whispered. "I love that baby… tell him I do." His smiled. "Don't worry about me. Take care of that boy and don't let anything happen to him." He closed his eyes. Kagome gasped. "InuYasha… wake up!" she began shaking him frantically. "Wake up, wake up! Don't leave me!" she screamed.

His lips curved forming a smile with fangs that were twice the size as they normally are and he pounced at her ready to bite.

Kagome woke up screaming. "DON'T DO IT!" she yelled bolting up. InuYasha ran in the hut. "What's wrong?!" she asked drawing Tetsuaiga. "You're okay!" she yelled jumping in his arms. "What the hell, Kagome?!" he blushed. "He's okay… its fine. You're okay." She whispered softly.


End file.
